


A Cure for Nightmares

by StarlitMorning



Category: The Song of Sway Lake
Genre: Comfort fic, F/M, Nikolai is soft, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitMorning/pseuds/StarlitMorning
Summary: Nikolai wakes from a bad dream and the reader finds a wonderful way to comfort him. More shameless reader insert fic! Nikolai is just super hot okayUnbeta’d *shrug* so all mistakes are mine.





	A Cure for Nightmares

“Nik? What’s wrong?” you ask, stirring awake to see him sitting on the edge of the bed. He’s leaning over a bit, and you can hear his breathing sounds damp - like he’s been crying.

“It’s... it’s nothing, my princess,” he whispers, but you sit up and notice his eyes look watery. 

“Nik, darling, you don’t have to do that.”

“Do what?”

“Hide your pain from me. Let it out. Let it wash over you and let me pull you back to shore, when the storm passes,” you say, arms circling his chest from behind, over one shoulder and under his other arm.

He breaks then, whatever childhood demon had gripped him in the night rearing its head. He lets a few heaving sobs escape his lips, tears flooding his cheeks. 

You knew he had been alone since he was thirteen. But he didn’t spend much time telling you about those early years of desperation, before Ollie took him in. Your imagination had plenty of answers for how a delicate teenage boy could have made enough money to just barely survive, and none of them were pleasant.

“Nik, baby, that’s it,” you whisper soothingly, hands gentling him like a skittish horse, rubbing over the planes of his chest, his back, his shoulders. His breathing begins to slow down, evening out as he relaxes into your touch.

“Mm... my beautiful Nikolai,” you purr, lips brushing the shell of his ear. You see him shiver slightly, goose bumps rising on his neck and arms.

“Come back under the blanket, baby... I have a cure for your nightmares,” you say, coaxing him closer. He lifts the blanket and eases himself back into bed next to you. He seems calmer, his limbs sliding into the usual position around you.

Nikolai kisses you gently, whispering something soft and tender in Russian before sliding a hand down your body. You stir a bit, smiling as he slips two fingers inside the lace panties you’re wearing with one of his tank tops. He’s completely naked, as usual.

“Why it is you insist on wearing clothes to bed at night?” he asks, tweaking your nipple through the thin, soft material of his tank top.

You giggle and your breath hitches. “More fun for you, maybe. Like unwrapping a present?” you reply, reaching down to wrap your hand around his already half-hard cock. 

“Ah, see, I got you something too,” he says, a playful glint in his eyes, visible in the bright moonlight. 

“I’ll have to give it some careful attention,” you say before slipping beneath the blankets. You nuzzle and kiss your way down his chest, to his hips, then lick a slow, sweet path to his cock, which is tenting the blanket quite successfully on its own. He gasps softly as you wrap your lips around his tip and begin to suck, lightly at first, then working him over thoroughly, one hand massaging his balls. He’s just begun to whimper and rock upwards when you pull off, and he grabs you with both hands, hoisting you up level with him to kiss you deeply. 

“Mm, my princess,” he purrs, “please, I need you.” You lick into his mouth in response, letting him peel off your panties and toss them aside.

You kneel up then, lining yourself up with his cock, and sliding down slowly, inch by inch, until he’s fully sheathed inside you.

“Ollie calls this ‘balls deep,’” Nikolai says with a playful grin. “And I can feel my balls snug against your-“

“Less talking, more fucking,” you interrupt with a sly wink, pulling his face to yours and for a deep kiss as you begin to ride him. The slapping sound echoes in the small room, and he moans freely, pulling your tank top off and reaching to pinch and tug at your nipples. He licks them, sitting up with you perched on his cock, and seeks out your clit with his thumb. He presses and rubs it, and the sensation of being stretched between his hand and his cock is enough to send you over the edge.

You cry out, coming hard around him, and feel him let go of the release he’d been waiting for, filling you with his cum.

“Mm,” you purr softly, body quivering in the aftershocks of your orgasm.

“Maybe you will have a baby,” Nikolai whispers, smiling at you as you turn onto your side and his cock slips out of you. “I’d like that very much, to be a papa..” he says, drifting off to sleep mid-sentence.

You smile, curling up with him, bodies entwined.

“Maybe we will,” you whisper, as you surrender to sleep at last.


End file.
